I Hate You?
by Blue-Radish
Summary: I glared at him and he smirked.Smirked a smirk he won't be able to do again.For I,Hinata Hyuga,will wipe that damn smirk off his face! SasuHina


I looked at at him real good,but its not because I liked no! Its the complete oppisite.I despise him..and  
so...I'll make his life miserable..I glared at him and he a smirk he won't be able to do I,Hinata Hyuga,  
shyest girl in class,will wipe that dammned smirk off his face! SaSuHiNa

--

--

I scribbled on my paper,drawing stick people...well mostly one person.

_'Sasuke Uchiha!' _I thought,angry that I had even thought about was I drawing him in my book?Because I like him? Ohh no! Its the _complete oppisite! _I _despise _him,and I will make his life miserable! Mark my words!

As I finished drawing a stick person,I drew an airplane crashing down on him and millions of little and big snakes broke out and slithered into under his pants and what not.I a fake smile,but a real smile.I then,in big letters,wrote:  
**SASUKE UCHIHA IS A MOTHA FUCKA!** and drew his face next to it.I heard foot-steps coming towards me.

I looked up,brushing away my hair,and saw Temari,my best sat in her seat which was,fortunately,right next to me.

"Heey Hina,what ya drawing?" She asked me.I showed the page where I brutally killed smiled and gave me two thumbs-up.I started to stab Sasuke's drawing then.I released all my anger out on paper.

"Mou,Hina!" Temari said,bringing her chair to my desk so she can put her elbows there,"Stop doing Tree Abuse!"

"Can I Do Sasuke Abuse?" I asked,putting my pencil down,"Because that play-boy needs to go fuck off."

Temari laughed and patted me,"Why do you only show your bad side to me?"

"'Cuz I am a good girl!" I said laughed again.

"But thats going to change..very soon." I said,my eyes glancing across the room until I saw Sasuke who was sitting in the back with Naruto.

Temari looked at me with amusement and didn't speak a word.I glared at Sasuke and he smirked at me and continued to talk to Naruto as if I wasn't there.

"For I,Hinata Hyuga,will wipe off that damn smirk off of that sucker's face!" I told Temari.

She blinked and laughed as she said,"Damn,Hina! If looks can kill,you would've murdered Sasuke a loooong time ago!"

I giggled lightly too.I sighed,smiling,as I day-dreamed.I forgot Temari was there until she poked me.

"Mou,Hina!Stop having dirty fantasies in your head about Na-" I slammed her head on my turned their heads to me and Temari.I chuckled nervously.

"E-Eto,th-there w-was a f-fly,so T-Temari-san tried to s-squash i-it with h-her head!" I said muttered 'eeew!' or 'gross!' before going back to what they were doing.

Temari had her head back up,and she was currently rubbing her grumbled as I pointed out that there was a red spot.I curved the corners of my lips into a smug-like smile.

"Mou,Hina-baka! Why'd you do that!" Temari asked,as she sighed.I then pulled on my innocent act.I made my pupil-less eyes grow big and wide,I made mybody slightly tremble in fear,and I brought my index finger to my quivering lips.

"T-T-Temari-s-s-san! G-G-Gomen-as-asai f-for asking..b-b-b-but is it rea-really my fau..fault?" I asked,smirking mentally as I saw Temari blush.

"I guess not..." She muttered.

I laughed,"It always works!"

Temari smirked and grabbed my pinched them and moved them this way and that.

"Ittaaii,Temadi wad ad you dointt?" I tried to say.I couldn't speak correctly since she kept moving my cheeks.I ment to say:Itai! Temari what are you doing?!

"Awwww," Temari cooed,still pinching my cheeks,"Whos a little cutie??" I pouted,well _tried _to Temari holding my cheeks,it looked like I was having a giggled,trying to contain her she couldn't and ended up holding her sides as she laughed which ment my cheeks were free! Yaay!

I rubbed my cheeks,"Now I look like a darn tomato!"

Temari wiped an invisible tear from her eye as her laughter ceased and said,"Mou,Sasuke likes tomatoes,ne?"

I turned bright red,"S-So?!" She giggled.

"Ripe ones...the really really juicy red round ones!" Temari said huskily into my ear.I was now red all over...just like a tomato!

"A-Ah..I-I d-dont care!" I said,covering my face with my laughed. Damn,I make her laugh to much!

"Ya' know,your neck and hands are all red too..and maybe if you sweat..Sasu-chan might think its water from the tomato and _lick _it off _slllooooowlllyy.._"Temari added. I gasped.I looked through a finger and saw that I was sweating...a that Temari!

"E-E-Epp!" I cried as I put my head on my desk,covering my hands and you can see is my violet-ish hair.I heard more footsteps coming toward me and ,whats with all the footsteps today?

"Hey Hinata..look it Sasuke!" Temari said,nudging me.I didn't move. Of course I knew she was teasing me!

"N-Not funny.."I muttered,my face still footsteps suddenly stopped.

"Yo Hyuga," A voice said.I sighed.

I threw my head up,my face full of anger and said,"Like I Said the first time Temari! That play-boy bitch is not...h-here?" I slowed down when I saw Temari was Uchiha was right there...standing in front of me...and I just cursed..at him..KAMI WHY DOES THIS ONLY HAPPEN TO ME?!

"Escuse me Hyuga?"

I looked at him in fear,fear if what he might do.I looked at Temari who was thinking of a way to rat me could be a good friend when she wants too and the other times...lets just say she said something to me at a bad time and she ended up in the hospital.

"I-I-Uh!" I then started walk towards me,making me stand up from my seat.

"Can't hear you...and ya' know..you look like a ripe tomato..and I just love tomatoes..especially the juice that.." Sasuke said.I looked at him, eyes were wide as dinner skin got redder and I did something not many people thought I would do(except Temari). I smacked Sasuke!Hell yeah!I swear I saw Temari laugh!

He stumbled back,not because I hit him hard..mostly because of came towards me,his eyes blazing with anger,his fist raised.I 'epped' in horror and got up from her seat smirking,which meant she had a way to get Sasuke in ,how I love Temari's intelligence! She sent me a 'hurry-up-and-faint' I did what I was told.I shut my eyes and came crashing down.

"Sasuke Uchiha what are you--?" Kakashi,our teacher that _finally _noticed we were there,said as he saw Sasuke with his fists raised and me on the floor.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei,Sasuke hit Hinata real hard and so she fainted!"

"What!I did no such th--"

"SASUKE UCHIHA! Take Miss Hinata to the nurses room...NOW!!"

Was all I heard before I was picked up and my head leaned against someones chest...a males chest to be and did I mention the screaming and the cries of girls who yelled:"WHY HER!? TAKE MEEE! I LOVE YOU--NO I DO---NU-UH--!" But a different question floated in my head..who is carrying me?Hopefully not Sasuke..

--

--

**A/N: First Fic,so yeaah! It sucks,but later on it'll get better! Oh and if you like ItaHina or AnyoneXHinata  
please read my frend's [Saekos] story: A New Plan!! Well dennn....until then......JA NE!!**

**~Blue-Radish.**


End file.
